vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ichiryuu
Summary Ichiryuu (一龍 (いちりゅう) Ichiryū) was the President of the IGO International Gourmet Organization, which implements all food-related laws in most countries of the Human World. He was a former disciple of "Gourmet God" Acacia and trained all four of the Four Heavenly Kings from childhood. He was considered the strongest human in the world in his prime and one of its most powerful beings overall. Powers and Stats Tier: High 4-C Name: Ichiryuu ("First Dragon") Origin: Toriko Gender: Male Age: Over 500 years old Classification: Human, Former IGO President, Former Disciple of Acacia (the others were Knocking Master Jirou and Midora, the Leader of the Bishokukai) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Molecular Manipulation and Biological Manipulation with Minority World (Alters the nature of atoms by reversing the majority to minority where atoms behave erratically and defy physics; the victim loses control over its body and loses the precision to move and fight properly, eventually suffering bodily dysfunctions like asphyxiation, shutdown of nervous system, blood flow reversal etc leading to death), Durability Negation (With Minority World), Gravity Manipulation via Minority World, Earth Manipulation, Restricted Flight, Regeneration (Low-Mid, via minority manipulation), Energy Manipulation, Weapon Mastery (Can use chopsticks which can immobilize targets, or use them as melee or ranged weapons), Able to create Emperor Ring (vortex that forms when mighty beasts known as "Kings" meet each other, said space is untouchable by lower beings and is controlled by the laws of the creators), Reactive Evolution, Longevity Attack Potency: Large Star level (Joa said that all of Acacia's disciples have the power to destroy the Toriko World, which has GBE higher than supernova explosions; Was implied to have held back against Midora and should not be weaker than Jirou at his full power), Minority World ignores conventional durability and works on an atomic level Speed: Massively FTL (Kept up with Midora) Lifting Strength: At least Class T via powerscaling Striking Strength: Large Star Class (Should not be much weaker than Midora, who went on to fight Acacia after he fused with Neo, a being who could devour stars) Durability: Large Star level Stamina: Extremely high (He could easily handle the likes of Toriko and co. with his Gourmet Cells dormant, far superior to Setsuno who was still in fighting form after being cut at the genetic level and having one billion calories drained from her) Range: Hundreds of kilometers with chopsticks, kilometers (at least multiple) with minority atom manipulation Standard Equipment: Melk's knife, but he never used it Intelligence: As one of Acacia's three disciples, Ichiryuu is one of the most skilled and powerful combatants in the Toriko world, proving himself to be immensely proficient in the use of hand-to-hand combat, his chopsticks, his powers, and Bishokuya techniques such as Knocking. He personally tutored the Four Heavenly Kings, who are now world-renowned Bishokuyas in their own rights and have bonded with children of the Eight Kings. He was also able to easily waltz into Bishokukai headquarters and dispose of all incoming attacks with the barest of ease, practically unfazed by characters on the level of Starjun Weaknesses: Appears to be easy going even in a fight, but he has no real weaknesses Notable Attacks/Techniques: Gourmet Cells: Specialized cells with excellent regenerative and strength-enhancing qualities. When a human successfully adapts Gourmet Cells into their body they gain overwhelming life force and strength, creating a super human. An individual's Gourmet Cells increase in power when they consume delicious foods that suit them and the "tastes" of their gourmet cells, causing the cells to "evolve"; this enhances the strength of the user and their abilities. Gourmet cells can also evolve as a response to harsh new environments, instantly creating adaptations which allow the user to survive. Gourmet Cells have very high energy demands, so individuals must consume frequent large amounts of delicious food, lest the cells begin uncontrollably devouring their body at the cellular level. Although Toriko is mainly the one that showcases these defenses, it can at least be assumed that Ichiryuu has all the same defenses Toriko has, given that he's his master and the fact that he is already capable of going to the Gourmet World, which requires all of these functions. *'Essential Oil:' A volatile substance that is emitted by trees, shrubs etc, that has a function as an insecticide for insects. *'Regeneration:' In recent chapters, it has been shown that when Toriko's body is heavily damaged, if there is quality, well-prepared food in his system, any damage to his body will be reversed by his Gourmet Cells. This can be anything from deep gashes to damaged internal organs. It can be assumed Ichiryuu has similar functions with his Gourmet Cells. *'High Efficiency Breathing:' By preserving as much oxygen as possible in his lungs, Ichiryuu's Gourmet Cells significantly lower the total amount of oxygen needed to function, as well as lowering the total amount of oxygen expelled with each breath, thus stabilizing the blood oxygen levels in his arteries. The result is high energy levels brought from a comparatively smaller amount of oxygen, high-efficiency breathing. Exhalation is also stopped, which keeps body heat, moisture, and oxygen inside his body and any carbon dioxide that is contained inside by not exhaling is expelled in an instant, while any stored oxygen is immediately sucked back in. *'Anti-Gravity Cell Vibration:' Ichiryuu's Gourmet Cells vibrate against each other to generate a large amount of static electricity, to a similar magnetic charge of a high gravity environment. What would normally be a negative charge that's held in his body, is slowly changed to a more positive charge. The result is a positive charge standing against a positive charge, which increases the repulsive force in his body, making the effects of high gravity less pronounced. This, however, consumes a high amount of calories. Minority World: In Toriko-verse's laws of physics, there is a phenomenon that is called "Square Root Law". This law describes that every collection of atoms will have some atoms (the square root of the total) with exceptional behavior, atoms which defy the natural laws governing the matter. How they defy physics is not uniform among the deviant atoms but varies individually. These atoms are called the "minority", and Ichiryuu is able to strengthen these minority atoms and unite them in a single anomalous behavior and impose it on the whole structure/body. *'Gravity Manipulation:' By influencing the deviant atoms that are defying gravity in a body, Ichiryuu is able to control someone's gravity. *'Flight:' Ichiryuu manipulates the deviant atoms in his body to achieve free flight by controlling his own gravity. *'Nerve Signals:' The nerve signals of his opponent(s) is messed up. Meaning their body doesn't move as they want to, and it becomes nigh-impossibly to effectively fight. *'Organ Failure:' The organs in his opponent(s) bodies shuts down (brain, heart, kidney etc. all of it) and the blood starts flowing in the opposite direction as the minority atoms that struggles towards death becomes the ruling force. While it took some time to effect Midora, it pretty much instantly shut down Salmon Wyvern beasts as soon as they came within range. The "drawback" is that if someone becomes completely suicidal, the ruling minority changes to those that "desires life". *'Regeneration:' By strengthening the minority that is trying to heal his wounds, Ichiryuu can recover from fatal wounds nigh-instantly. *'Earth Manipulation:' The texture of earth and rock changes from hard to soft, like a mire, making it very difficult to gain a solid foothold. Chopsticks: Similar to Toriko's Fork and Knife, Ichiryuu forms his hand into a chopstick-grip and uses Appetite Energy to manifest chopstick which he then directs with his hands. The size of these chopsticks can vary from hundreds of meters long to a couple of feets. *'Chopsticks Pass:' Ichiryuu manifests numerous pair of chopsticks which he uses to catch and immobilize the targets (such as incoming attacks). *'Stabbing Chopsticks:' Ichiryuu slams a chopstick into his target with a punch. *'Chopsticks Skipper:' Ichiryuu strikes his opponent with a flurry of chopstick jabs. *'Secret Technique - Single Chopstick:' Ichiryuu forms his hand into a fist, projecting a single chopstick floating above his target. Ichiryuu then brings it down with a motion onto his target. *'Chopsticks Gripping:' Ichiryuu manifests a pair of chopsticks and grabs them. By doing so, the power of the attacks increases (since he launches them directly physically, rather than directing them with a motion), though the precision is reduced. *'Chopstick Cannon:' After grabbing a chopstick, Ichiryuu hurls it at a target like a spear with unbelievable force. The spinning chopstick flies incredibly fast, creating a typhoon-like wake. Ichiryuu suggests that such thrown chopsticks, combined with Nigiri Bashi, may fly all the way into space. The attack is simple and straightforward enough that some enemies could potentially see it coming and dodge, but Ichiryuu can increase its probability of striking by degrading their reaction times with his "minority" powers. *'Disorder Chopsticks:' Seemingly a stronger, longer-ranged version of Seseri Bashi, Ichiryuu holds his chopsticks and strikes with a flurry of irregular jabs. *'All-Meal King Eating Chopsticks:' Ichiryuu's strongest attack. He manifests a massive chopstick imbued with Appetite Energy and throws it directly at the opponent. Contained within that chopstick are actually numerous "Chopstick Cannons" that batter the opponent heavily. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Toriko Category:Anime Characters Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Hunters Category:Probability Users Category:Characters Category:Parents Category:Leaders Category:Good Characters Category:0th Biotope Category:Flight Users Category:Earth Users Category:Energy Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Matter Users Category:Tier 4